Jerry
Jerry was a close friend of Flynn's father whom he met in 1967, and knew both of Flynn's parents when they met and began courting. He is the main antagonist of the film. Jerry is wealthy and runs a global import-export business. In the course of an adventure to discover King Solomon's Mines Flynn discovers that Jerry had only befriended Flynn's dad to locate the Mines, and wants to use their power to turn back time so he can fulfill what he thinks was his destiny to win Margie Carsen, who he feels was stolen from him. It also turns out Jerry was the unknown figure who shot Flynn's father, after Carsen refused to tell Jerry about the mines. Biography Jerry met Flynn's father in 1967. The two became good friends and he was with him when he met Maggie Carsen and later married her. He learned that he knew the location of Solomons mines and demanded he told him about it. When Flynn's father refused he shot and killed him. He kept a good relationship with Margie Carsen who he had a crush on. He tried to get the Book of Solomon to reverse time so he could be with Magie instead of Flynn's father. In 2006 he was at the birthday party of Flynn and gave him a picture of himself and Flynn's father. Not knowing about Flynn's job at the librarian he asked him to join him on his treasurehunts to see some of the world. He reminds him that if he ever needs anything he will be there for him. Jerry and General Samir follow them to the mines. Jerry pretends he is captured to force Flynn to give them the book. He reveals to Flynn General Samir works for him and that he killed his father. He says he does not want to kill Flynn but orders General Samir to do it. He takes the book and starts to read the spell. Flynn, Jomo and Emily attack General Samir and his men. Jerry faces off against Flynn in a fight where both use ancient weapons. He loses and Flynn prepares to throw the book into the hot magma. Jerry begs him not to and convinces Flynn he can bring his father back with the book. Flynn sees his father in the flames and starts to read the spell. Emily distracts Flynn by shining on the amulet which makes that Flynn has a change of heart. He tosses the book in the fire and a panicked Jerry tries to jump after it to grab it, he falls in the fire and perishes. Personality Jerry appeared to be kind and charming to other people. However he was quite deceitfull and selfish. He killed his best friend because he would not share the location of the Mines of Solomon, and also because of his crush on Maggie. He was desperate to get the book to have a second chance with Maggie. He was willing to kill people for the book and even wanted to kill Flynn, who as he said himself was like a son for him. Appearances * References Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Movie characters